As atherosclerosis, obesity, and sedentary habits are known to be formed in childhood and adolescence, cardiovascular education among our youth today could have a major impact on reducing the incidence and prevalence of heart disease in the future. The Youth Take Heart (YTH) program is a collaborative project between the University of Washington Engineered Biomaterials Engineering Research Center (UWEB ERC), The Hope Heart Institute (HHI), and the Washington Mathematics, Engineering, Science Achievement (MESA) program. Phase I will focus on four main components: 1. Development/testing of an interactive Internet and CD-ROM program titled "Guy Simplant: The Heart" (the character "Guy Simplant" was created by UWEB to introduce biomaterials to middle school students) to teach about the anatomy and physiology of the heart, heart disease prevention, and newly emerging bioengineering solutions for repairing or replacing the heart; 2. Development of a corresponding cardiovascular health laboratory kit and curriculum module by leading health/science teachers and scientists; 3. Development of a YTH public lecture and parent training series and; 4. Creation of a YTH newsletter and brochures. Phase II will focus on the dissemination of the Guy Simplant game, curriculum, laboratory kits, newsletters, brochures, and implementation of the lecture series using a collaborative model of marketing and dissemination. We will primarily target approximately 5,000 MESA students (80% of whom are under-represented minorities and women). Our ultimate goal is to reach all youth in WA and the nation specifically targeting under-served populations who traditionally lack information on careers in math, engineering, medicine and science, and who are also at higher risk for cardiovascular disease. The project will fulfill WA State's Essential Academic Learning Requirements in Science and Health 1-3 and provide tools for understanding scientific concepts and principles. The project uses the federal government's Healthy People 2010 initiative guidelines, which challenge individuals and communities to take steps to ensure good health and a long life are enjoyed by all. Youth Take Heart will help enhance the cardiovascular health and quality of life for numerous students through the teaching of medical management, prevention, and control of risk factors for heart disease.